Royal Rescue
is the 16th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description During a visit to the King’s castle, the King accidentally catapults himself far away, and it’s up to Blaze, AJ, and the King’s pet dragon Zeek to come to his rescue. Elsewhere, Pickle opens a knight store and Crusher ends up buying armor with strange features. Synopsis Blaze and AJ arrive at the castle to visit their friend, the king, who greets them and takes them to meet his new pet dragon. The baby dragon appears and the king introduces him as Zeek, and is the best pet in the world. Zeek then shows some tricks he can do, like sit, rolling over, and making pictures out of fire. Later on, the king presents the snack-a-pult which can launch Zeek his favorite food, marshmallows, for him to catch. When testing it out however, a twig gets stuck in the gears, and when the king tries to remove it, he accidentally falls into the snack-a-pult's bucket, causing himself to be launched far away. AJ uses his Visor View to find the king, and it turns out he landed deep in the forest. To make matters worse, his crown got stuck over his eyes and he cannot see where he's going. Blaze promises they will save him, by becoming the bravest knights in all the land. Zeek wants to be a knight too, knowing saving the king will be dangerous but no matter what, he's really brave to do so. All set off as Blaze On is heard. Meanwhile at the castle market, Pickle has opened a knight store which confuses Crusher. When Pickle asks him if he always wanted to be a knight, Crusher is quick to agree and Pickle shows him the helmets he's offering. Refusing Pickle's advice, Crusher chooses a helmet himself, he suddenly realizes it's a dancing helmet and begins dancing uncontrollably in it. Blaze and the team arrive on a battleground, which turns out to be the land of Bighorn Barbarians. It isn't long before they're outnumbered by herds of them and smash things wherever they go. Blaze decides to use something metal, which is really strong, so they can stop them. Zeek gives him a metal shield they can use. Blaze successfully finds all the bighorns with help from the viewers and bumps them away. Back at Pickle's Knight Store, Crusher refuses to buy another helmet, but to his relief, he's now selling shields. Again ignoring Pickle's guidance, Crusher chooses his own shield which happens to be a kissing shield, and it kisses him to his disgust. AJ decides to check on the king, who is still bumping into things because of his crown still stuck over his eyes. Blaze eventually reaches a drawbridge which goes up right before he could cross. Blaze then notices three keyholes nearby which he can turn with keys to lower it. But it won't be easy as the keys are guarded by sleeping Bighorn Barbarians. Blaze transforms into an electromagnet so he can attract the keys without waking them up. Positioning the magnetic field with help from the viewer, he manages to get all three keys and lower the bridge. Unfortunately, the bighorns begin to wake up, so he uses Blazing Speed to escape right across. He continues on as a metal song is heard. Pickle is still selling things at his knight store, and Crusher tries to avoid going back there, but when Pickle announces he's now selling swords, he does. Crusher chooses one, but it happens to be a chicken sword which tickles him and he flees the scene. Blaze finally spots the king, who unknowingly wanders into a cage the Bighorn Barbarians set up to trap him in. They then bring out a cannon to shoot giant cannonballs at Blaze to stop him from going on. AJ has an idea to melt the cannonballs with something really hot, so Zeek decides to use his fire breath. With the viewer's help, Blaze helps Zeek blast the number of times to melt the cannonballs as they go. With the cannonballs and cannon melted, Blaze frees the king and Zeek removes the crow so he can see again. The king thanks Blaze, AJ and Zeek for saving him and dubs them the bravest knights in all the land. He then spots the Bighorn Barbarians leaving and forces them to apologize for being naughty all day long. They do, and he accepts and proclaims everyone friends. In celebration, the king announces it's party time as a reward. The episode ends with everyone partying together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept Category:No cheats